


Hiccup is not that Boy

by Water9826



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Blood Eagle, Blood and Violence, Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragon Master Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Dragons love Hiccup, Gen, Gobber is kind of an exception, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry hiccup, M/M, Physical Abuse, Poor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Verbal Abuse, Vikings, Young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, all the vikings don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: From the day he was born, Hiccup was a disappointment. Seriously, that's what his name means. Good thing that he lived up to his name. No matter what he did, he always had a way of messing it up. Fishing, sowing, cooking, building, fighting, leading, and the list goes on until Ragnarok. Hiccup could fail at every single one. Maybe blacksmithing was something he was good at, but he still had a plethora of mistakes in that field too.The only thing Hiccup was good at was the only thing that all Vikings didn't need. Dragons. No one knew about his skill accept for himself. While it may sound good to have a way with the beasts to most vikings, Hiccup was not like most vikings.In fact, he was more like the 'beasts' himself.





	1. His only Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Water9826 and this is my first fic in HTTYD! I have always wanted to create a fic with dragons, so why not do a fandom I love, HTTYD? 
> 
> Updates will not be consistent because I know I'm not responsible enough, but I will try my best to post weekly!  
> A little warning: Astrid, Stoic, Snotlout, etc. will NOT be seen in a GOOD light. You probably know why (vikings & dragons), so yeh. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy!

A small boy with too big clothes and a skinny frame ran through a forest as fast as he could. Tears were in his forest green eyes as he sprinted. The child's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, quite a name for such a weak-looking boy. Most of the time, he just went by Hiccup the Useless, a name adopted by his cousin that became an all around nickname. 

He, at first, tried to stop the demeaning name, but his efforts were futile. Even his father didn't try to help when it started to spread. That hurt Hiccup so much more than the insult. Hiccup's father, Stoic the Vast, was the _chief_ of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, so he would be able to make everyone stop with just a few words. Despite that, the leader didn't even scold Snotlout, or anyone really. The same day, Hiccup had been thrown in the well by his cousin and his friends. No one came to rescue him, so he stayed in the dark hole with freezing water for _hours_. At least nobody heard the wails and fearful screams of the _five year old_. After what felt like an eternity, an empty bucket came down gently for Hiccup to get into. When he was finally out, he say that his savior was Gobber, the only viking that showed him any love. Ever since, Gobber had been teaching Hiccup on how to blacksmith while teaching him how to read and write in his downtime. The little boy had been bullied so much during school that he had became a distraction for the other vikings, making them want to practice their punching skills instead of paying attention. No matter, they could still beat him up after 'school', which only consisted of survival teachings, dragon killing, and Norse writing/speaking. 

Today was one of _those_ days. Classes were everyday and were only a few hours long, giving Hiccup a small period pf solace. Still, there were tests at times and Hiccup always knew when they had them, for they were the days that hurt the most. So, there Hiccup ran, trying to escape his beating. 

"Common Hiccup the Useless! You can't hide forever!" The teasing voices of the Thorston twins only spurred Hiccup further. He was running so fast down the steep forest that he couldn't stop himself from tripping over a branch and slamming into a tree. The almost-seven year old cried out in pain and had tears starting to form into his eyes. Blood was already pouring out of his knees and face from the fall. Hiccup tried to control himself, desperate too not be caught crying in front of the other children. 

"Oh! Found him!" Ruffnut yelled, a few feet in front of Hiccup. The others gathered not too long after. From his spot on the dirt, Hiccup saw the whole group: Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotloud, Fishlegs and Astrid. The only vikings that didn't look overjoyed to beat him to a pulp was Fishlegs and Astrid. Fishlegs never really bullied him, he just followed along and watched from a distance. Rarely, he would try and make the others stop. On the other hand, Astrid had her own way of making Hiccup suffer. All the other insults didn't effect Hiccup anymore, yet Astrid's always did. Her jabs at him were cruel and personal, knowing exactly what made Hiccup cry. Along with that, her punches and kicks were the most painful because of her training in fighting. 

"Hah! Look he's crying!" A loud laugh was heard from Tuffnut, his twin howling with laughter right beside him. Bending down to grab a rock, the male twin said, "Think fast!" as he threw the stone. It was a hard through, probably meant to let off some steam.

_He probably failed his test like always_ , Hiccup thought to himself.

"You know, I really hate being related to you, Hiccup. The fact that _your_ the heir and I'm not is just worse." Before Hiccup could raise his thin arms in defense, Snoutlout punched his younger cousin in the stomach. The other joined in until Astrid intervened. 

"Stop, you idiots!" Astrid pushed the twins and Snotlout roughly. She looked at him angrily, her blue eyes bright with malice. "He's hurt enough! We won't be able to have him in hunting class tomorrow with Gobber." The others groaned but relented, walking away. Fishlegs looked at him sadly but said nothing, quickly turning back to go with his friends. The pretty girl was the last to leave, saying "Stoic wouldn't like to have to deal with Hiccup all day," as she walked away. 

* * *

 

Not wanting to go back to the village, Hiccup stayed in the forest. His body was covered in bruises and blood, evidence of what the other children had done. The child limped until he found a familiar cove. It was quiet and hard to reach, perfect for him. It had become his safe place, a place where he wouldn't be judged or hurt. Carefully, Hiccup headed down until he was safely inside the cove. 

"Why do the gods hate me?" Hiccup muttered quietly. He staggered toward the large creek in the center of the cove and began to wash his face. The regular sting of his wounds only made Hiccup wince a little, he was already used to the feeling. 

**SNAP!!!!**

Hiccup gasped and looked around wildly for the source of the noise. He started shaking in fear. The boy froze when he heard a small whimper coming from behind him. Looking back, Hiccup's eyes widened at the black ball that was at the edge of the cove. Slowly, Hiccup walked towards it, his curiosity overpowering his fear. 

"H-Hello?" His voice was small and meek. "Are you alright?" The child sat down and leaned over the large, black mass. Gently, the curious viking poked the mass. 

"AAAAHH!!" Hiccup screamed when there was a small creature on top of him, snarling. It looked scared and young as it bared its gums, not having any teeth to show yet. "H-H-Hey...it's okay I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to smile at the creature. It turned its head to the side and mimicked the gesture, making Hiccup giggle. 

Realizing that he wasn't a threat, the creature moved away from him and sat on its haunches. There was something about the boy that calmed to thing down. Getting a better look, Hiccup saw wings, a tail, and scales on the creature. A dragon! It was a dragon!

For some reason, Hiccup didn't run away from the apparent dragon. Instead, he smiled and gave his hand, the same way you would give to a dog to introduce yourself. It flinched away then leaned back towards his hand, sniffing and licking it. As it did so, Hiccup saw that the dragon was completely black, had a smoother design, and did not seem to have any teeth. 

"Toothless, huh? Don't worry I know how you feel." he smiled and pointed at some of the gaps in his teeth with his free hand. The young dragon looked at him and did its dragon smile again. Wait..its. Hiccup felt guilt coarse through him, he had called the dragon an 'it'. Suddenly he felt something warm underneath his hand. 

The dragon's head was against Hiccup's hand. They made eye contact, bright green eyes looking at forest green ones. 

* * *

 

He had been wandering around like any hatchling would do. His flock had been running low on food, the result of having such poor hunting grounds. Ever since they escaped from their Queen, times have been tough. Nonetheless, the free dragons were more than willing to struggle than being under Her control again. Anyways, the Night Fury ran around the green forest, ignoring the calls of the other dragons. 

"Night Fury! Come here! It is not safe!" The worried voice of an elder Gronkle was faintly heard in the distance. All the other hatchlings didn't dare leave their parent's side, too scared to be in unknown territory, so the black dragon went alone. He didn't have any parents, they had died at the claws of Her. 

Not wanting to remember Her, he ran faster not paying attention to his surroundings. So, when he tripped over a rock and fell into a cove, the young dragon could only blame himself. It wasn't a huge fall, but it still hurt like Hel. All he could do was curl himself into a ball. 

The dragon stiffened when he noticed another smell. It was distinct, not dragon, _human_. The second he felt a soft touch on his hide, the hatchling pounced onto the little human. 

"Get away! I'm g-going to kill you!" He growled and bared his non-existent teeth. The human boy froze, but did not try to tackle him off like most humans would. Instead, the boy said something in a comforting tone and showed his teeth in a weird way. The hatchling decided to mimic the gesture, getting a strange noise in return. 

How strange. When the boy gave him his hand, the dragon started to sniff him. He smelled sweet, like nectar or fruit, and made him feel safe

Then, their eyes met

* * *

 

A connection formed between the boy and dragon. Hiccup teared up as he felt the fear and sadness in the dragon. The ladder looked at him with wide eyes as he felt the connection too. 

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry, you must be so scared."

"I'm not scared!" 

Each froze.

"You can understand me?" They both said at the same time. 

"Y-yeah?" Hiccup said, astonished.

"Huh. I can to?!" Toothless's ear flaps perked up in excitement.

Hiccup laughed in shock. Before he knew it, he started to talk to the dragon for hours, both telling stories and things about each other and laughing. They only stopped when a group of dragons flew into the cove, growling at Hiccup. It was actually easier than he thought to show that he wasn't a threat, but a friend. Probably because of his weak nature. Scratching Toothless in his apparent favorite spot, Hiccup bid him goodbye.

"Wait! Just a second!" Toothless ran back towards his friend and butted his head against his chest in affection. "I hope we meet again! You're a great friend, and you gave me a name! That's such an honor for dragons!"

"You're a Night Fury! Of course you deserve a name, bud! And, yeah, I really hope I can see each other again. You're the only friend I have ever had." 

Hiccup's voice grew a bit watery, but he quickly swallowed it down and hugged himself. The dragons frowned. Why would he be ashamed of having emotions? Dragons would comfort one another and encourage their kind to not hide their emotions. 

Toothless warbled and gave Hiccup's face a few licks. To the viking's surprise, his bruises started to heal and his cuts disappeared. Smiling, Hiccup hugged Toothless and buried his head into the dragon's chest. He purred and gave Hiccup another lick. 

"Thank you, child. We will gladly meet again." A female Nightmare nuzzled Hiccup's messy hair and gave him a lick. 

The boy waved at the flying dragons, the only beings that had shown him respect and affection besides Gobber. 

.

.

.

No one gave Hiccup a second glance as he entered the village. The only viking that did was his uncle, Spitelout, who grabbed him by his baggy tunic and took him towards his father;s house. 

"Stoick's been lookin' fer yah. Wants to talk to yah or somethin'." His uncle grumbled at him, annoyance very evident in his voice. 

The boy only nodded and let the larger man drag him to his house. It didn't take long, and Hiccup was thrown on the stairs of his house. The viking left, cursing under his breath. 

With a grunt, Hiccup managed to open the heavy door that all vikings, even children, should open with ease. Again, Hiccup was reminded of his uselessness. Still with a limp, Hiccup entered his home and headed to the kitchen, hungry from his eventful day. Not like he would ever tell his dad. That was an automatic NO. 

"Dad? I'm home!" he yelled. Hiccup sat on a kitchen chair as he heard the footsteps of his father entering from another room. The chief looked tired as he looked at his only child, a look Hiccup had grown used to. He was used to too many things at this age, but, hey, that's life. 

"Ah, son! Good to see yah!"

"H-Hi dad..."

The silence shouldn't have been so quiet. Especially since there was a young boy in the room. It should have been filled with what Hiccup did that day and his laughter as he remembered something funny or his questions on random things. Well, there were no words spoken, not at all. Stoic just sighed and went over to the table and sat down. 

"I need to talk to yah."

Hiccup just nodded slightly. 

"Uhm. I've decided that..uhm" For such a large man, Stoic looked small. "You are going tah be put back in school." 

"Oh." Hiccup obviously deflated but still kept quiet. Hesitantly, the boy spoke, "You know they beat me up, right? They're mean and cruel. I'm fine with being taught at home. Really," His eyes tried to look up, but the table was more interesting than his father's face. 

"I know the other kids aren't nice. But, they help yah' son! Make yah tougher. Don't worry, you'll be fine!" 

Silence.

"And you will become the best warrior alive. No dragon will stand in your way. Deal?"

"Dad, I-"

" _Deal_?"

"D-Deal."  

If only Hiccup knew what a mistake he had made. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Changes are Formed...Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hiccup grew older, he did see Toothless. Every day in the cove. Along with that, word had somehow spread of the human who can speak to dragons. Some of them say he isn't really a human. 
> 
> To be honest, Hiccup wasn't sure himself either. Probably because of the small amount of green scales along his collarbone. That surely changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my dudes! Another chapter for this story! Also, please head the tags and warnings because... this is kind of a dark chapter! But, hey, there is a dragon! hiccup tag for a reason ;)

Like his dad had said, Hiccup was put into 'school' with all the other children. It was just as bad as he remembered. It wasn't even a school, only having a log for the teacher (which was really a volunteer) to sit on while the kids sat on the ground. Simple and easy. Most of the time, Hiccup didn't even pay attention and drew in his leather-bound book mindlessly. The boy would draw sketches of dragons, mostly Toothless, or ideas for weapons. Gobber had already taught him all he needed to know and, unlike most vikings, paid attention and took notes. He was snapped out of his thoughts by said person.

"All right, everyone! It's time yah put yer training to tha' test! We will be goin' on a three night trip!" His hook waved around enthusiastically, riling up the younger vikings. "Now, let's go!" With that, he started walking towards the forest. 

"Wait, aren't we going to pack first?!" Snotlout cried, voice an octave higher.

"He believes on learning on the job." With a small smirk, Hiccup said the usual line of the amputee sarcastically. The boy could tell that his cousin was scared and tried his best to conceal his laughter. Worn book and charcoal pencil in hand, he ran over towards Gobber. 

.

.

.

"Catch the runt!" After a few hours passed, Gobber had let the children have some free time, only to have them immediately start playing their favorite game. It was basically a game of chase, but the only person getting tagged was Hiccup. Said boy looked pleadingly at him before running off after Tuffnut said the words to start the game. 

So, the boy ran like he always did. Thank Odin he was a fast runner, all of his 'practice' gave him quite an endurance. Or it was really his pure fear fueling him. Yeah, it was probably that. Moving on, the child continued to run through the woods and only got faster every time he was tagged. In actuality, the friendly poke was really a swinging punch thrown randomly. If it was actually tag, Hiccup would chase after the others, but nope. He was the  only person tagged, and whoever 'tagged' him the most was the winner. 

After playing the 'game' for a while, Hiccup was again covered in bruises. Yay. There was one on his right cheek from a punch from Astrid that took out a tooth. In fact, getting beaten up was how he usually lost teeth. Hiccup just spat the bloody canine out and went further into the forest. Because Gobber had started to call the children in, the game had ended hours ago. Needless to say, the children of Berk were very dedicated to their games. Even though no one was chasing him anymore, Hiccup still ran. His lungs and legs were screaming at him to stop. Although, Hiccup wasn't running away, he was running towards something. The cove. It was easy to find since he had memorized the general layout of the woods. 

"Toothless? Bud? Are you there? It's Hiccup." The viking entered the cove and looked around. Nothing. Hiccup wasn't surprised, it had only been a day and Toothless's flock had already left. 

"Hiccup?" A distinct warble was heard. He turned around and saw his best friend hanging upside down on a tree. Around him were other dragons that were either sleeping or resting. There were three Gronkles, a couple Terrible Terrors, a Zippleback, two Nightmares, a Deadly Nadder, and Toothless himself. Most of the scaled animals looked just as young as Toothless.  

"Toothless!" He ran towards the dragon and wrapped his small arms around his neck. The Night Fury nuzzled him in return and gave him a lick. Even though they've only knew each other for a day, they've become attached to the hip. 

"Child, why are you alone?" An old Gronkle got up and walked over to him. "Do you not have anyone else?" Her voice was soft and her grayed eyes looked at him worriedly. 

"Uhm. I..." Hiccup looked down and moved closer to Toothless. His friend wrapped his tail around him protectively. The elder Nightmare and Gronkle shared a look. 

"You are not supposed to be like this, little one." The mostly blue Nightmare walked towards him, her young son hiding behind her. "Gather around everyone. It is time for a story."

.

.

.

Thousands of years ago, mythical creatures and humans lived peacefully. Each benefited from one another. For example, the magical creatures provided the humans with foods, medicines, and more while the humans gave them homes, protection, care, etc. It worked, it was functional, it was peaceful. 

Leave it to humans to destroy that relationship.

War came in between them. The humans lead their army while the dragons lead their own. You see, the dragons were the most intelligent and powerful of all mythical creatures. In fact, they were even able to morph into more humaniod forms alongside their dragonic side after years of evolution. Children of the two races only showed that different species can live in harmony. Again, things can be too good to be true. 

Vikings. A race of humans who formed a hatred towards mythical beings, especially dragons. They managed to convince others that these things were not to be trusted. That they were only using them for power and will eventually kill them all once they don't have any more use for them. A viking named Flugg the Bastard became the leader of the vikings. Like his name, he was a bastard. He was the prime example of why humans are pure evil. 

No one stood in his way. Men, elders, women, and _children_ all perished. In a last ditch attempt, they grew aggressive towards humans. They practiced defense magic, something that they haven't needed in centuries. Though, when your family is being killed for simply existing, times change. Tensions grew exponentially. And that brought war. Brutal, violent war. The vikings would slaughter, axes and swords cutting wings, tails, horns, throats, anything that would cause the 'devils' to suffer a painful death. Whole species practically grew extinct. Fairies, mermaids, goblins, centaurs, manticores, and others slowly grew more and more rare. It was a major success to the vikings however. They were killing the beasts. One by one, more species died out. Never to be seen again. Some think that they aren't extinct, but they are hiding somewhere discreet instead. No matter. Their deaths would come someday. 

Of course, not all humans wanted to harm these creatures of folklore. In fact, a good majority of them helped their long time friends hide in their house or escape to a new island. Still, the hatred had grown too much, dwindling their hopes of living peacefully again. 

It stayed like that. For eons. Eventually, the relationship between man and mystics was completely forgotten. Never to be remembered, every chief made sure of that. The knowledge passed down from Flugg to his children and their children and so forth. With the information, they would tell their village that any 'demonic' creature should be executed immediately. By demons, they meant dragons.

Only dragons. They were the only race that was really alive. All other species had been basically forgotten by all Vikings. Dragons managed to prevail. They were just as powerful if not more so than vikings; therefore, they weren't able to perish like the rest. Tensions were just as high between man and dragon. It probably got worse in actuality. From the day they were born, all vikings were taught why all dragons must die. Generation after generation until that was their true purpose. Kill as many dragons as they could.

Sometimes, foolish dragons ignored their own kind's warnings about the 'devils' and ventured too far into the human world. Almost every time, the poor creature would be slaughtered, usually in front of a large crowd. It would soon to be learned that vikings would capture dragons and only free them when they died. The calls of their kind would haunt their mates and family until they died as well. But, every so often. The dragons would be shown mercy at the hands of the humans, by another human. It happened only a few times a century, if at all. There were so few vikings that were born with such mercy. The mercy of not killing a dragon on sight. 

Then, there was Camicazi, Flock, Inger, Belch, and Valka. For some reason, they had been born differently. They were vikings in their hearts, but dragons in their souls. Because of the ancient relationship humans and dragons used to have, it is said that they had the old souls of those people. The ones who grew to love and accept beings other than themselves. It's not a pure blessing. Not at all. Even though the caring vikings would show care and love towards dragons, the peace didn't last. 

A friendship like that was shown that it couldn't last. In other words, the proof of peace being possible wasn't existent. On one hand, the viking would slowly turn into the species they were trying to save. They would have to chose, their wasn't an exception. Only one viking got to make that choice. On the other, the vikings would try to convince their tribe that dragons aren't demons.

One person couldn't change over a millennia of war. Almost every time, they were tortured for their treason against their own village. The most gruesome methods of suffering were created during this time. It was meant to force the individual to renounce their trust in dragons. Some of these ways would be stabbing as many knives as they could into the 'criminals' body without making them die, slowly skinning them alive, raping them daily, anything to make them relent. Almost all of them died in the process. The only person that reverted to the proper ways of a viking was Flock, an ancestor of Flugg the Bastard. 

The massive man with flaming red hair lived up to his ancestry. His mind had been broken from the torture. Completely shattered and irreparable. The chosen method of punishment for him was a mixture of skinning and stabbing. It left him horribly scarred with a constant pain. Along with that, it erased any sanity he had. Thanks to him, new inventions of torture were created. The most well known was the Blood Eagle. Meant to kill their victims in the most gruesome and painful way possible.

All Flock could do is kill all dragons in his sight. He used to be a kind and gentle person despite with intimidating size. No ounce of empathy was left in him. The Viking never cried, showed any emotion besides anger, or have sympathy. The perfect warrior... 

Valka was the complete opposite. She was born in a poor village and grew up fighting and killing. Her heart was cold and unfeeling. That was until she saw her first dragon. All her life she had been killing animals for food, no other reason, but she didn't know what to do with _a dragon_. So when she saw the terrified Terrible Terror wrangling in her trap, the young girl didn't know what to do. Something in her soul told her not to kill the scared creature. The stone that was her heart shattered at the sight of the poor thing. She cried heavily at the sight and started to break the ropes that were capturing it. A realization dawned on her: _I did this. It didn't do anything wrong. I did this. I didthisIdidthisIdidthis..._

As she grew, the woman became the strongest yet kindest viking in her village. Even when she met Stoic the Vast, her heart was warmer than any hearth. It didn't take long for the two young adults to marry. She then became the chieftess of an ancient tribe called the Hairy Hooligans. Little did she know that that used to be the same island where the relationship between man and mystery was created. Her eyes looked all around the island in awe. It was beautiful, a paradise, until there was a dragon raid. 

Those became a daily thing, even when years had past and she had a son. Valka quickly learned that the Berkians were brutes and didn't listen to reason. Any time she tried to make them stop attacking a dragon, the words blew over their heads as they chopped off the head of a Nightmare or Gronkle. Most thought that she was crazy and weird, but she can see their reasoning. Dragons talked to her, and she talked back. In addition, she always hid as much skin as she could. Why? Because she had purple scales all around her arms and legs. She had still not decided which 'side' she would take. Dragon or Human?

She couldn't decide. Not even when she was took by a Stormcutter, leaving her son without a mother. But, Valka had become something more than a mother. She had become a beacon of hope, and Valka could only pray that her son carried the same understanding she had. 

That son was Hiccup. Who indeed was a symbol of hope. 

.

.

.

After the Nightmare had finished, the sun had long set. Hiccup didn't even feel tired as he looked at the dragon with wide eyes. 

"So, you see, that is why you may be so different and can understand us." 

The boy didn't say anything for a while until his soft voice whispered, "What will happen to me?"

"You will become one of us or one of your one kind. It is your choice to make."

"What if I don't want to choose?"

"Your mother said the same thing." Her dark, maroon eyes locked onto Hiccup's. 

"W-What?"

"Yes. She had to make a choice as well."

"What did she choose?"

"A dragon. It's practically a new species. We call it the Singing Owl from her angelic voice and wise words. Now, child, what will you chose?" Hiccup still had so many questions, but they all vanished from the Nightmare’s own. 

"I do-don't know." The truth is, he didn't want to chose at all! He was a child!! This was too soon! How would he know what to chose? The Nightmare didn't say anything more and just gave Hiccup a few sympathetic licks

* * *

 

On his way back to the camp, Hiccup's thoughts were a blur. He had bid the dragons goodbye again before leaving the cove, worried that Gobber would rip his head off if he didn't come back soon. He only stopped n his tracks when he felt a slight soreness in his collarbone. 

Hiccup paused and looked towards the source of pain. His pupils were pinpricks as he looked at the mis-colored spot. It was a small patch of green scales. 

"Oh gods." With that, the boy fainted, only a few more minutes away from camp. 


	3. A Choice is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are hard to make. Hiccup has been on the fence about a choice for his entire life. It was only a matter of time. 
> 
> But he could never imagine would it would take to push him off said fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! I AM BACK! I'm so sorry this update took so long. School is truly a pain. I've also been working on other fics, so that's been keeping me a bit busy. Anyways, on with the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> CURSING, SLUTSHAMING, SEVERE GORE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER.  
> ALSO SOME KISSING.  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

 

No one questioned Hiccup once he finally got back to camp. Well, nobody actually cared where he went. They could care less. He would always be abandoned and ignored. 

For once, Hiccup was happy about it. 

* * *

 

Over the years, the boy grew more and more comfortable with his unique abilities. Hel, he even preferred dragons over Vikings. Whenever he could, Hiccup would always go to the cove and meet up with his family. Real family. 

Stoic had stopped being in the circle awhile ago. Still, Hiccup had to live with the man. More often than not, he was always drunk on buckets of mead. That and his ever present anger towards him. Every night, Hiccup would run into the forest after a beating and find himself in the cove, crying his eyes out.

This was one of those times. On his fifteenth birthday no less. 

“Hiccup? You okay?” Said Viking startled at the familiar voice of his best friend. Toothless was looking at him worriedly, radiant concern. Without hesitation, Hiccup ran towards his dragon. 

It didn’t take long to feel the warmth of scales on his cold body. Toothless had already wrapped a wing around him and started to coo and purr. He knew how comforting it was to Hiccup. 

“I-It w-was m-my d-d-dad,” he whispered shakily. His arms were wrapped around Toothless’s neck, well he tried to, the dragon was much too big for him to actually wrap his weak arms around it. Still, the familiar hug eased Hiccup exponentially. He didn’t even yell at Toothless when he felt his tongue slobber his face. It was something he was more than used to. 

“Why do you still call that, _monster_ , your father? What has he done besides berate you and _**beat**_ you.” The Nightfury growled. “You don’t deserve it.” He nuzzled his companion fervently. The amount of protectiveness in his aura was palpable.

”I told you, bud, we’re Vikings. They see me as a weak link that needs to be exterminated. It’s nature.”

”For savages.” Toothless snarled. 

“What do you mean?” Gods, the look of genuine confusion on Hiccup’s face tore up Toothless’s heart. It was like he was so used to being deemed as the weakling of his tribe that anything countering that would be impossible. And it was true. Throughout all his life, Hiccup had been told how much of a disappointment he was and that he was useless. He grew up  with that information ingrained into his brain.

”Only savages would abandon their child. Us dragons would never. We take care of all of our kin, no matter what. And you aren’t the weakest Viking. You’re stronger than all of them.” To anyone else, it sounded like a series of chirps, growls, cooes, and grunts that we’re coming from the dragon. Complete nonsense. 

Hiccup understood them all. In fact, he was completely fluent in dragonese. It just felt natural to him. 

“Th-Thanks Toothless.” The teen tightened his hold on his friend.

“Show me your scales.”

It was a request Hiccup was accustomed to. Carefully, he removed his clothes. Of course, there was a heavy blush on his face even though he has done this dozens of times. Underneath his clothing were forest green scales, same color as his eyes, along with patches of brown scales scattered throughout his body. His teeth had also became sharper as well. At least, he still looked normal enough. His face and hair were free from the scales, but it was only a matter of time before he's covered in them. 

"Your turn, bud." The dragon let out a dramatic groan. 

"Fiiiinnnee." With that, Toothless's form began to shift and shrink. A few snaps and grunts later, a tall teen stood in front of Hiccup. His friend still had his wings and tail, showing that he wasn't fully human. Other than that, he had dark skin, a muscular frame, messy black hair, a sharp jawline, and his toxic green eyes. Black scales were littered across his body, especially in his nether region. Like his original form, his private parts were hidden away in a sheath, completely invisible. It was the same for his humanoid form, and even Hiccup had the same thing. So, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, nothing to show. (Think of a snek)

"You're practically the same age as me, yet you are still, like, a foot taller than me." 

"It's not my fault you're the same height as trolls." His 5'11 height truly dwarfed Hiccup's 5'3. "But, hey, don't worry about it! I have an armrest!" Following that, he did said action. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU USELESS REPTILE!" 

"Oh? What are you gonna do? Stab me?"

"YES!"

Hiccup then promptly tackled Toothless with all of his might. The two ended up wrestling and rough housing for the next few minutes.

"OH CRAP!" 

Until they both fell into the lake. And, no, it wasn't warm. At all. Berk was not that giving. It was freezing. 

"G-G-Gods d-d-d-dam-m-mit T-Toothl-l-less."

"S-S-Sorry, m-m-man." 

Each of them were shivering violently and completely soaked. Quickly, Toothless flew off to get some fire wood and came back with a small tree. He smiled shakily and ran over, tree in hand, to his friend. Hiccup was sitting far away from the lake on a rock. Specifically, their heating rock. Oh gods, Hiccup looked beyond grumpy. 

"I-I g-got the wood." Toothless carded a cold hand through his wet hair. The other dropped the tree on the ground. 

Hiccup could only nod, knowing that he was way to cold to speak properly. "We both need to light it up. It'll warm you up." He nodded again and lifted his hands up over the wood. The taller boy followed suit. Each of them closed their eyes to concentrate and generate their fire. 

Eventually, the tree blew up in flames a few seconds after. The combined powers of Toothless and Hiccup were more than enough to ignite the entire trunk. While Toothless's fire was more of a plasma blast, Hiccups was more of a rush of molten metal. It took a long time for Hiccup to control his fire. It was an extremely dangerous power, able to kill anything in seconds. Because a dragon's fire is a symbol of their species, Hiccup's was a reflection of himself. Black-smithing was an important part of him. Getting to work with molten metals ad make something of them had a sort of adrenaline to it. He loved to create new inventions. There was never a moment where Hiccup wasn't designing something new. Therefore, his fire would resemble the material he loved to work with. Still, there were more abilities he had. A dragon's scales represent where they thrive in. For example, Toothless's scales wore pitch black and smooth, meant to blend in with the night perfectly, or a Gronkle's scales were textured and Earth colored, showing that they are perfect for blending in with the dirt or mud.

Now, Hiccup's scales were green and brown. It didn't just show what color his eyes and hair are, but it showed how in-tune Hiccup was with the forest around him. He spent more time there than anywhere else. Over the years, Hiccup had mapped out the area, studied the types of plants, admired the animals, and basically showed his love for nature. There were times where the it seemed like the forest was actually helping Hiccup. Whether it be providing him with fresh berries when his village refused to let the runt 'steal' their food or give him protection from the other kids by giving him branches to climb or hide under. Even as his body changed without his consent, Hiccup couldn't be mad at his situation. He was actually... grateful. 

He had been given a family. A real family. 

"Children, what are you doing?! You might get sick!" 

"Mom!" They each said at the same time. The blue Nightmare chuckled and landed on the ground next to them. She nuzzled both of them with her head and then put them on the ground. Her purple eyes had a scolding look to them as she shook her head. Both boys sheepishly smiled and apologized. Their adoptive mother laughed again and wrapped around the two, immediately warming them up. They sighed at the warmth. 

"I leave you two alone for a few hours, and I catch you on the brink of hypothermia! However, I am quite proud of that fire you created. It is impressive." Toothless and Hiccup chuckled and gave each other a fist bump, whispering a 'Heck yeah!' to each other. "Though, Hiccup, what are you doing here at such an hour? Shouldn't you be at your village, child?" Her worried croon made Hiccup flinch. 

"W-Well.. I-I-I...umm" Unconsciously, he leaned closer to Toothless. His wing wrapped around him, giving him a comforting warmth.   

"It was Stoic, Ma." Toothless's cold voice answered. 

"I see." Their mother tightened her grip on her boys. She had been told the situation with Hiccup's father a little over a fortnight ago. It angered her more than anything else had. What kind of a parent would do something so horrible to their child. "Young one, words cannot describe the fury I have towards your father. If your mother was still here, she would kill that monster on sight."

"I miss her." 

"I know, child. Do not be misguided, however. She is always with you. In all of us. Giving us hope and wisdom. I know for a fact that she is watching over you, even now." They all snuggled closer to each other. Toothless was cooing and purring, trying to comfort his closest companion. On their place on the ground, with the motherly Nightmare around them, they felt safe. The viking finally let his guard down as tears began to fall. 

"Why did she have to go?" his voice was watery. "I know she's somewhere, but where? I can't stand Berk. Everyone calls me useless, a disappointment, a waste of life, worthless, weak, pathetic, a failure. I'm a failure at a viking. I can't do anything right." Hiccup's tone became more and more exasperated, and he cried even harder. In seconds, he was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug from Toothless. The teen didn't hesitate to bury himself in the hug. While stoking Hiccup's hair soothingly, Toothless whispered.

"Maybe you don't need to be a viking." Said viking tensed and pulled away slightly. 

"What do you mean?" Toothless looked down and held Hiccup's upper arms. There was some kind of emotion in his bright eyes that Hiccup couldn't decipher. 

"Hiccup, y-you know you're changing. You know what will happen if your village found out." He sighed heavily. "What if you become a dragon? You can make that choice whenever you want!" 

"Toothless..." 

He looked pleadingly at him. When he turned his head around, he swore under his breath. It was sunrise. They had to go back to the colony before everyone woke up or got into any danger. Even they older dragon, the Nightmare, started to get up. She had a knowing look in her eyes and just hook her head while giving each boy a peck with her snout. Luckily, she wasn't at all impatient, walking away to the other end of the cove to give her boys some privacy. 

It didn't take long for Toothless to envelop Hiccup in a chaste kiss. He reciprocated and wrapped his arms loosely around his companions neck. When they broke apart, their heads were leaning against each other. Toxic green met forest green. "Please Hiccup." A pale hand cradled his dark-skinned cheek. They looked at each other again.  Toothless could never describe the beauty that was his best friend. His adorable freckles scattered all over his body, messy hair that was always soft, beautiful scales that fit perfectly with his smooth pale skin, a laugh and smile that shined brighter than any fire in the world, and the largest heart Toothless had ever seen. Caring. Loving. Creative. Sarcastic. But he was suffering in that village. 

On the other side, Hiccup just bathed in the warmth that was Toothless. No matter what, his best friend was always warm and knew how to comfort him. His hauntingly green eyes seemed to glow and his dark chocolate skin was enticing. He never wanted to be away from him. Their relationship was complicated to describe, bond so intimate that words couldn't describe it. The word 'boyfriend' felt too weird and foreign, so they both preferred best friend instead. They were two halves of one soul. It was like that since the beginning. Maybe making the choice to be a dragon wouldn't be so bad. He had thought about it more often than not. Being free in the sky with Toothless by his side and the rest of the clan with them. He remembered the first time he had gone flying with Toothless on his back, it was the best moment of his entire life, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. He would be safe from his father. Wouldn't be as useless anymore. But there was still a part of him that felt like he should remain loyal to his tribe and father. One day, he'll be able to make his choice. He already knew what it would be. It was only a matter of time. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?!" Toothless said surprised. "Really Hiccup? Oh my gods!!" He was almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Yeah. I want to do it. Just I don't know when. There's still Gobber, my dad, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and... I don't know... others?" He looked down with guilt in his gut. A warm hand raised his chin. 

"I'm not going to force you to make your choice now or ever. It's your's to make. However, I need you to know that you owe nothing to them. They have done nothing for you, well, except for Gobber. He at least gave somewhat of a shit about you." There was a huff from the protective teen. He really didn't want him to return to his village. Still, it wasn't his decision but Hiccup's.  

"Children, daylight is fast approaching we must leave soon," the faint voice of the Nightmare. 

"Please be safe, okay?"

"I will." They each pulled in for another kiss. This one was deeper and held so much more emotion with it. Then they kissed again and again and again. Each not wanting to leave the other and cling to one another for dear life. It felt oh so good and they didn't want to stop. 

"Please don't go." Hiccup said between kisses. In response, Toothless kissed him harder and more passionately. Like all good things, it had to come to an end. Both were panting a little as they looked at one another again. Hair messy, faces flushed, and lips a bit swollen. Toothless kissed him on his forehead and then lips one last time before changing back into his original form. It was Hiccup who sparked the ability to change back. For eons, the power was ostracized and concealed, but Hiccup changed that. Like he had changed everything in Toothless's life. 

Both dragons bid goodbye to Hiccup. The teen mumbled a soft, "I love you," towards Toothless as he waved goodbye. 

He quickly put on his clothes again and walked back home. 

* * *

 

Roars from dragons and vikings alike were heard in the night sky.

"Dragons!" Hiccup whispered to himself with shock. As he ran outside, vikings were screaming at him to get back inside, but Hiccup ignored them. It only took a minute or two to reach Gobber's workshop. 

"Ah! Nice of you tah' join th' party! I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber grumbled sarcastically. A bonk from with makeshift hand as punishment for being late made Hiccup yelp. He rubbed his head. 

"Who me?  Nah, come one! I'm way to muscular for their taste!" He flexed his nonexistent muscles. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Another flex. 

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Both of them radiated sarcasm. Hiccup rolled his eyes and got to work sharpening weapons that were thrown at him. It was a boring task despite the work with deadly weapons. Unease settled into his whole being. The work he was doing was completely failing to distract him and soon he had nothing left to do. A coupled days ago, Toothless had frantically told him the the Queen was getting stronger, managing to control all of their group in seconds. Only he and their adoptive mother were lucky enough to make it. Hence the increase of raids. The pure terror in his eyes shook Hiccup down to the core. Especially when Toothless said he and Ma would be at every raid, trying to free dragons from Her grip. Screw it. He had to go out there. 

"What do yah think yur doing?" A hook held him up in the air. 

"I have to make my mark! Kill some dragons! I might ever get a girlfriend!" He lied through his teeth. In actuality, he wanted to find Toothless as soon as possible and help him in freeing the mind-controlled dragons. His crush on Astrid had disappeared the second he saw Toothless's human form. Nothing could top that. Besides, Toothless actually acknowledges his existence and treats him well. 

"Hiccup,  if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all....this." 

"You just gestured to all of me!" 

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." 

"Ohhhh..."

"Ohhhh yes" 

They both glared at each other threateningly. Of course, they weren't serious, but there was a warning in Gobber's tone. Then a bang was heard. "Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" He paused. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean," and hobbled off to fight. 

Of course Hiccup didn't listen and immediately ran away searching for Toothless. He looked into the night sky for any signs of the Night Fury. "C'mon, c'mon give me something to notice." Nothing. Then he heard a distinct blast that could only belong to a Night Fury. Hel, he actually saw his faint outline as he flew over the now buring building! Hah! He finally saw him in the night! He was so going to brag to him later. "Yes! I finally spotted you! Did anyone see that?" The thin viking turned around to be face to face with a mindless Nightmare. "Except for you." Now, he was running as fast as he could from the dragon that now lighted itself on fire. 

A scream was heard from the distance and most vikings ignored it. Except for Stoic. His useless son had such a pathetic yell. Gods, he was more than he was worse. 

"Aye, Stoic? That boy of yours is getting into trouble again." A random viking laughed. 

"Eh, let him. It'll make 'im tougher." He shrugged and continued to manage to attacks on the dragons. 

Hiccup continued to run frantically down the village, trying to avoid the blobs of fire from the nightmare. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," the sixteen-year-old hollered. Oh gods, the dragon was gaining up on him while also destroying everything in its wake. With his luck, he actually tripped over a piece of debris. Through his bind with Toothless, he hurriedly asked for his help. 

A furious roar sounded a second later. Instead of Toothless, it was their mother! The blue Nightmare looked ready to kill the other as she stood as tall as she could, easily surpassing the other dragon. Relief filled Hiccup as he saw her fight for him. He looked around him to see that vikings were looking at the sight, astonished. Hiccup turned away to look at the fight. How can I help her without getting caught? he thought to himself. It was too dangerous to use his powers. He could get caught within seconds. Even his body was becoming more and more scaly. Whenever he wasn't in the cove, he was inside the forge, knowing that the protective gear would cover him up quite well. 

Fangs, claws, and fire filled his vision. The fight was in favor of the female Nightmare, being far older and more experienced. There were no words spoken. Just the primal roars that were meant to show emotions. Hiccup had become fluent in that language as well. His adoptive mother's roar showed her anger towards the dragon and the desperation any mother had to protect their child. With one last roar, the mindless dragon yielded and flew away. In fact, most of the dragons flew off as well. 

That's when all Hel broke loose. 

Vikings began to swarm the gentle Nightmare, now tired from the fight. The teen's eyes widened in horror as he saw all vikings nearby run at her. He spoke before he could think. 

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" Everything went silent. Stares filled with disgust were aimed at Hiccup. 

"What did you say?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Have you gone mad, runt?" 

A chorus of yells overwhelmed him. They sneered at him and turned back towards the Nightmare. One even began to hack at her with their axe. 

"HICCUP, RUN!!!" She roared with all her might. 

"NO! PLEASE!" Tears fell from his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He tried to stop the vikings from killing her. " PLEASE! SHE'S MY MOTHER!" 

Everything went dead silent. 

"What." A deep voice was heard from behind him. It was Stoic. Absolutely fuming. "Yer mother, aye? Well, let's give her the proper punishment them. Rope her up!" The vikings followed the orders from their chief. "You." He grabbed at Hiccup's hair roughly and yanked him in the air. Ignoring the screams of pain from his son. The teen had never seen his father this angry. "How. Could. You. Be. Tray. Me. Like. This!" Each syllable was punctuated with a bunch to his body and face. He threw him on the ground harshly. "I SHOULD'VE SEEN THE SIGNS. WE HAD A DEAL." 

"D-D-D-Dad p-p-p-p-please..."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BOY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE GREATEST WARRIOR OF ALL TIME. BRING HONOR TO OUR FAMILY FOR ONCE. BUT YOU ARE HANGING WITH THESE DEVILS. INSTEAD OF YOUR OWN PEOPLE!!" his voice was equivalent to the scream of a Screaming Death. Deafening and horrifying. "YOU BONDED WITH THEM. DO YOU HAVE A NEW FAMILY WITH THEM? I SHOULD HAVE KNOW HOW MUCH OF A WHORE YOU WERE. YOU PROBABLY HAVE A FUCK BUDDY DON'T YOU? YOU'D BEG FOR ANY TYPE OF COCK WOULDN'T YOU?  BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH OF A SLUT YOU ARE! HOW COULD I HAVE A SON LIKE THIS?!!" He slapped him hard and dragged him up with his hair again. Being called a slut and whore had become a regular insult recently. Hiccup didn't know why, but Stoic saw him as some bitch in heat. Now that he thought about it, it was probably because of how he preferred to wear his hair up (it overheated him to no end). In older times, that was seen as a sign of fertility, wanting to seduce everyone around them and sleep with them. Nowadays, it was just a style of hair. He guessed Stoic wanted to find any way to insult him more. 

"Th-Th-That's n-n-not t-t-t-true!" He screamed. 

"IT IS! YOU WERE NEVER MY SON. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK."

"NO, DAD, DONT!"

His father ripped off his clothes and yelled in disgust. His scales were on full display. There was even an outline of wings on his back that had yet to sprout. Hiccup sobbed and hid his face in his hands, trying to hide. 

"You are a disgrace. My father was right. All creatures are disgusting. Especially you, _hybrids."_ Now on the floor, Stoic kicked Hiccup in the chest. He grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the town square. All the vikings were surrounding the place, preparing the public punishment or waiting to watch it. All of them shrieked at the sight of Hiccup. 

"What is that thing?!!"

"It's disgusting!!!!"

"Kill it!" 

He was thrown onto the stone pavement and gasped at the sight. No. Oh gods no. This was not happening. No. No. No. It hasn't been done for years. Vikings aren't that brutal and vicious. The couldn't. It was a prank. 

His mother was not getting positioned to endure for the **Blood Eagle**. 

A rough hand was on his head, forcing him in place. Making him look straight at her. He began to sob once more. Then he was silenced by a knife at his throat. It was Stoic, looking at both of them. A clear message of what will happen if she tried to escape. 

"Oh child. My dear child. I am so sorry." She tried to smile at him. "Do not be afraid, alright? I will be fine." 

Another roar was heard, the unique one of a Night Fury. No. Oh gods no. 

"H-Hiccup? HICCUP!" Toothless roared at the top of his lungs. 

"Night fury! Get down!" But the shot never came. The offspring of lightning and death itself was perched on a building in absolute horror. He couldn't breathe. The sight of Hiccup stripped down and held in place by his horrid father and their mother being chained to various poles. She wasn't even trying to escape. It confused him until he saw the knife at Hiccup's throat. A threat. Toothless couldn't attack either then, lest Hiccup's throat is slit. 

"Hah! How many dragons have you slept with boy? Have you tamed them all?!" Stoic laughed maliciously. Most vikings followed suit. There was another belief that the people who befriended dragons were just the beast's whores. Hiccup didn't even try to defend himself. He just sat there, terrified, eyes boring into his mother's purple eyes. 

"I bet he's the one attracting them all!" Snotlout shouted. The group around him snickered or were looking at him in pure disdain. Only Gobber held a different emotion in is eyes. It was confusion. He didn't know how to react. Hiccup was basically his only family left. He felt like he was responsible for him. Now, here he was, on the ground and crying heavily, and all he could do was stand there. The amputee couldn't take the conflict in his very soul, deciding to leave the crowd. Leaving Hiccup at the mercy of hundreds of vikings. 

"LET US COMMENCE!" After Stoic said that, everyone cheered for what was to come. The nightmare was tied up on two poles, on chained her left limbs and the other chained her right limbs.Another chain was around her snout, muzzling her. Two hooks were inserted into each of her winds. A rope was attacked to them,  and the vikings there pulled at the ropes, pulling her large wings apart. Spitelout was holding a large axe in his hands. He smiled at Hiccup as he began the torture. 

Slowly, the axe cut through tick hide. Blood spilled from the deep cut that was all across her spine. Another tool was used, pliers of some sort, and began to open up the wound as much as possible. With no ounce of care, another viking reached his hand down into the cavity and began to pull at her ribs. Hiccup sobbed even more. 

Spitelout reached deep into her body and ripped out her intestines. He threw them on the ground. The crowd cheered at the gruesome sight. After that, he took out her stomach, kidneys, liver, and the rest of her organs except for her heart and lungs. Toothless and Hiccup could only look in horror. Each of them were completely helpless, any option wouldn't help. The only choice they could make was sit and stare. 

Wait.

Hiccup could still make a choice. His sobs began to stop. Each squelch of flesh coming from the swings of the axe angered him further. Why did he want to stay in this horrible place? What for? They hated him. Did he still want to prove himself or something? The choice he should make was clear. Being with the vikings only brought him more pain. Gobber could only do so much. He knew that the older viking would be glad to be rid of him. He always tried to spend the least amount of time with Hiccup, for good reason.  

Now, he opened his eyes that were apparently closed. He saw one of the only people who loved him die. The skin around her torso was stretched out and nailed to the poles chaining her down. Her throat was hollowed out and her spine was ripped out, tied around her neck. She hung lifelessly, color completely gone. 

"So, Hiccup. Do you want that night fury to go next?" Stoic started laughing again and his arms went up in the air. "Odin! Thank you for this boy! You have made such a glorious choice in giving me this child! Hah! Hopefully, you'll except him back." He looked down at his 'son'. 

 **"He won't take me back. I won't let you. I've made my choice."** His eyes ignited with fire as he let himself change. Fire surrounded him. "You have done nothing for me. All that you do is take and take and take." He growled. Scales began to cover the rest of his body and his limbs started to widen and change. It was painful, but Hiccup didn't care. Even as wings broke through his flesh, he didn't care. 

Another roar sounded and Toothless was by Hiccup's side, watching over the changes. 

Where once a thin boy sat, stood a dark green dragon with splatters of brown. His limbs were lengthy and a bit thin. He was two times smaller than Toothless in size, but his wings changed everything. They were large, having each wing be at least 10 feet long when extended. All the vikings began to run away at the angered dragons. Toothless roared at anyone who dared come near. 

"AFTER THEM!" His dad screamed, hammer in hand. 

The enraged dragon roared and began to spew its molten flames. He was angry. Infuriated beyond recognition. Driven mad by a carnal rage. When an angry Astrid came screaming at him, battle axe swinging, something clicked as he was about to blast her. 

He was about to kill her. 

"W-What?" Hiccup shook his head and began to cower away from her. The girl froze in confusion, but he was too panicked to notice. 

"HICCUP!" Toothless screamed. But he was too late. 

Everyone had taken the brief pause as an opportunity to strike. Ropes and chains brought the dragons down. Both of them were ensnared in the dozens of nets  and traps thrown onto them. Snares caught their legs and the nets tangled their whole bodies. 

"Hiccup!" The night fury tried to reach out towards the smaller dragon. He was about to call out again when the entire world went black. The same thing followed suit for Hiccup. Each were hit with Stoic's massive hammer, causing them to black out.

.

.

.

"H-Hiccup?" He startled awake. Everything was dark, no light in sight. Time to fix that. Toothless shot a plasma blast in front of him, bathing the room in light. Apparently, he lit up an empty bucket and other scraps. 

"Y-Yeah?" " The shaky voice of his friend said. With the light, he could see that Hiccup had a collar on his left, hind leg that chained him to a wall. From Hiccup's point of view, he saw that Toothless had a collar on his neck that chained him to the wall. In the front of the 'room' was a large metal trough, filled with water. Other than that, the space was mostly barren of anything. 

Then it hit them. 

They were in a cage. Hiccup had seen the types of cages used for dragons when he was younger. Oh gods. 

They're trapped and have no idea what will come next. 

A hard knock was heard. 

 

 

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

HEY YOU ALL! THE LINK DOESN’T WORK. I ALSO CHOSE A DIFFERENT PICTURE BECAUSE I COULDN’T FIND THE OLD ONE. 

[Hiccup’s Dragon Form](https://www.jigsawstore.com.au/assets/full/RB14789-2.jpg)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I suck at describing things. I'll try my best to maek Hiccup's appearance more clear. For now, just think of him like a terrible terror. Same traditional dragon body or something. Except that he is a lot slimmer and more lengthy. Here is a link of what I imagine him to look like:
> 
> https://www.jigsawstore.com.au/assets/full/RB14789-2.jpg
> 
> And his scales also have brown mixed in. He even has freckles on his face (which are the brown scales) 
> 
> Alrighty, see you next chapter! Thank you so much for reading


	4. Welcome to Dragon Training...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vikings were never the type to be kind. They were renowned for being ruthless and unforgiving. Mercy wasn’t in their vocabulary.
> 
> It doesn’t surprise Hiccup or Toothless that much to see such actions. 
> 
> However, it doesn’t stop them from being scared of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN TOO LONG. School kept me way too busy and I had to be on hiatus. Thank god it’s summer! This story will have hopefully weekly updates! Thank you all for the kudos and hits! Your comments as well mean so much to me! You all keep me inspired! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> SLIGHT NON-CON  
> CURSING  
> DRUGGING  
> MENTIONS OF MATING 
> 
> You have been warned. If you want to skip this feel free to! There will be *** to show where it starts and ends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Immediately, Toothless snarled and tried his best to hide Hiccup. _Damn these chains_ , the Nightfury thought. He tried to pull at them, no use. The more he tried, the more the metal chaffed at his scales around his neck. 

"Ah, there yah are. I can never remember which cage is which!" Both of them startled at the sudden voice. Especially Hiccup. 

"Oh gods..." The smaller dragon whimpered. When the massive door was finally opened fully, there were met with the face of Gobber. Behind him were the new trainees. It was the whole gang. Snotlout looked especially happy at the sight of his cousin in chains. 

Gobber came closer and took out a leather muzzle for Toothless. Of course, he growled and snapped at the Viking. However, Hiccup whined at him to stop. 

“Don’t do it, bud. It’s not worth it.”  

“But, Hiccup, they trapped us! What else are we supposed to do? Give them hugs?!”

”No! Just...just don’t. They’re my friends.” 

“Quit lying.” Toothless’s tone turned dark. Very dark. The pure hatred in his voice was terrifying. “They were never your friends. You just say that, so you can make them look better.”

”Toothless!”

”No, Hiccup! They’ve done nothing for you! Who were the people who broke your ribs so many times that you can’t breathe properly anymore? Who were the people who made you feel useless and all around horrible? It was them! They did it! Every. Single. Gods. Damn. Time! No ‘friend’ would do that! Not a single one. So please, don’t you ever consider those _humans_ your friends.” A long pause filled the air. Even the other Vikings weren’t saying anything. “Please, Hiccup. You’re my partner in crime. The yin to my yang. Apple of my eye.” He got closer to the green dragon. There were tears in his eyes, and his head was down.

The Night Fury stalked closer. Even through his forest green scales, Toothless could see the bashful blush on Hiccup’s face. Even though the chains were there, he didn’t mind. He was still able to nuzzle Hiccup’s muzzle and head while cooing. “My other half. You’re the fire in my soul. I can’t bare to see someone as beautiful and lovely as you be treated so horribly. You don’t deserve it. Never did and never _ever_ will.” Toothless have Hiccup an affectionate lick, meant to wipe away some of his tears and to show him how much he adored him. 

“Well! I don’ know what tha’ was all about.” Yet again, Gobbers voice interrupted the loving moment. “I’ve gotten some orders from Stoic. He wants yah to be our new teaching tool! Sounds fun right, Hiccup?” There was so much strain in his voice. Like he really didn’t want to do whatever he was assigned. With a huff, Hiccup looked at Gobber and nodded. 

“I’m sorry, boy. For what I’m going to do.” His voice was impossibly gentle, not at all like the loud and brash tone he always had. Carefully, Gobber got closer and pulled out a pair of keys. He unlocked Hiccup’s chains and did the same thing with Toothless. 

“Wow! Even as a dragon, you’re still a runt!” Snotlout cackled. “Good thing you’re going to be taught a lesson.” He crosses his arms and continued to glare at Hiccup.

The green dragon refused to say anything. 

“Aye, that’s right! Today, you are going to learn how to spot a dragon in heat! We never really teach this, but now we can make an exception. Not what I had in mind for our first lesson.” 

“W-Wait, we’re going to what?”

“Oh my gods, Fishlegs, he said we’re going to learn how to find a dragon. Even I knew that.” Tuffnut said proudly. 

“When it’s in heat!” Ruffnut chimed in. 

A pit of dread formed in both of the dragons minds. Pure fear and apprehension filled them. Especially when they were both knocked out again by Astrid’s axe

*

*

*

Hiccup and Toothless were separated into different cages. It wasn’t easy to do with Toothless trying to shoot at everyone.

Now, Hiccup was alone. There were a few torches that ignited the room in an orange glow. Looking around, he noticed he wasn’t chained up, and the usual stone door was different. It was made from bars, ones you see in a prison cell. From what he could see, it was nighttime. 

He felt weird all of a sudden.

Everything felt fuzzy. Really fuzzy. The small room began to blur and spin. It started to get hotter and hotter. His mind began to slow. What has happening? He could barely remember anything. Wait. Oh gods.

The memories flooded back. Gobber. Gobber said something about teaching the Viking a lesson about spotting a dragon in heat. How would he do that though? Why did he get knocked out?

It hit him. Hiccup would be the dragon. Never in his life had he thought Vikings would stoop so low. 

A burning heat settled in his whole body. When he tried to sit up, he immediately collapsed. An involuntary croon came out of him. His breath grew heavy. The heat was all he thought about. 

It consumed him. 

“T-Toothless...” Those were the last words before Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was gone. A dragon in heat appeared.

In its haste of trying to escape, it never noticed the empty bottles and containers that were scattered around it.

* * *

 _Dammit. Gods dammit_. Toothless repeated that phrase like a mantra. He had woken up alone, without Hiccup. The place he was in was strange, but there were smells he recognized.

It was that Viking. The one that Hiccup really cared about.

“Ah. I see yer’ awake!” A fierce snarl was aimed at him. Gobber slightly flinched, but he didn’t move away. There were items in his arms. Bottles and baskets most likely.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t bite your head off right now.”

It came off as a roar.  

“Don’ worry Night Fury. I’ve done this to Hiccup already. You’ll be fine.” That made the dragon pause. What did the Viking do? As if hearing his thoughts, Gobber tilted his head to the cage on the other side of the area. A scent radiated from the cage. It was sweet and warm. Almost like the smell of apples or berries that had been delicately toasted over a fire. Maybe cinnamon and chocolate were put over them. The warmth somehow existed in the scent. It smelled so good and delicious. Like...

Hiccup.

Immediately, Toothless launched up in alarm. He remembered being knocked out and something about heats were said to him. Had Gobber given Hiccup a heat? 

Dragons got them once every three cycles. It was a painful process. Once it started, the dragon had to hide away in their cave for days. The females were rendered useless from heats. Males  would get so aggressive that they had to hide away with their mate. Lest another male get killed. So, now, this Viking had forced a heat onto Hiccup. A feeling of dread washed over him.

He would succumb to it soon enough. 

Even though Toothless wanted to escape and kill everyone involved, he knew Hiccup wouldn’t want that. He couldn’t leave him alone here either.

”I’m sorry big fella. Orders are orders.” Gobber sounded so regretful as he held up a tube and shot a tranquilizer into his neck. In seconds, Toothless was out. 

Unseen tears streamed down the old Viking’s face as he forced the food and liquid down Toothless’s throat. 

Now, that dragon would disappear soon. 

* * *

 All the trainees waited anxiously in the main hall for hours. Even Astrid felt nervous. Everything had happened so quickly. There were going to fight Hiccup who had become a dragon. It wasn’t that hard to see Hiccup as some beast. He was already hated enough.

Still, Astrid felt nervous.

When she witnessed the death of that nightmare, something in her stirred. The creature didn’t fight back. Hel, it defended Hiccup and other Vikings around him from that other nightmare. It seemed wrong. She quickly pushed that thought down. However, she couldn’t help but think about it a lot. After Hiccup turned, people ran away, not her. She was in the moment and furious at the betrayal Of Hiccup. He was about to blast her as she ran up to him, axe in hand.

The blast never came. Instead, Astrid saw shame and terror in those eyes. 

Those same eyes that would look at her in fear as the owner ran for his life. Those same eyes that teared up as pleas to not hurt him were heard. Those same eyes that always showed so much emotions. Those were Hiccup’s eyes. Not a dragon’s.

She didn’t know what to feel.

 Fishleg’s nervous voice cut off her train of thought. “Uh-Uh guys? Do you really want to do this?” 

“Of course, idiot. They are going to be dragons to slay. I’m totally going to get an awesome battle scar.”

“Me too. But, like, on my shoulder or something.”

”Yeah, right, Ruffnut! I bet you’ll be too scared to even be near a Terrible Terror.”

The twins began to wrestle as Fishlegs still looked anxious.

”Seriously, we’re going to be training with Hiccup. He’s going to be used as some training tool. Don’t you guys think that’s wrong?” The large teen looked down and twiddled his fingers. 

“Pfft! No! Hiccup has always been a tool. I mean, we always got to practice on him for running and punching. Besides, no one likes him.” A huff came from Snotlout. He was actually glad this happened to his little cousin. He would be the next heir. “Right, Astrid?” 

“Uh. Yeah. I guess. It’s just kinda weird to now think of Hiccup as a deadly dragon. Not some weakling.” Her voice sounded a bit unsteady. No one noticed though. 

“How do you think Gobber got those supplies to induce a heat?” 

“What are you talking about, Fishlegs?”

 “I mean it, Snotlout. It should be impossible to get such a thing. There’s no reason to even need something like that. It just makes dragons even deadlier.” 

Suddenly, Snotlout got a bit pale. “Deadlier?” He asked shakily. 

“Yeah. The males get extremely aggressive and will kill each other over a female in heat. Gobber might have made Hiccup or the Night fury smell like a female. He needs both male and female after all. It kinda feels wrong.”

A silence filled the air. Even the twins stopped their bickering.

“Alright you laddies and lassies! It’s time for your training!” Gobber burst into the room, causing everyone to jump.

 “At night?” Snotlout shrieked. 

“Yes! Most dragon attacks are at night after all!” 

The teenagers just felt more nervous.

* * *

 

”Alright. Both dragons are in heat. Your job is to tell which one is which. You have a female and a male. Avoid the male at all costs and find the female.” He pushed them all into the arena. “Good luck!” 

“Wait! Aren’t you going to teach us more?!”

”Well, I believe in learning on the job. Now, go!”

Each Viking had a weapon, shield, and helmet. Torches lit the dark space. Bushes and trees filled their vision. This was an extension of the training area. It was outdoors but still was indoors per say.

A soft roar broke the tense silence. Then another. It seemed to be coming from the right.

“I think that’s the female,” Astrid whispered. The others nodded and headed towards that direction.

“So, I’ve been living in my dad’s basement. Plenty of room to work out. You know, squats, push ups, that kind of stuff. I do two hundred of each exercise a day. It’s pretty easy though.” As they continued to walk, Snotlout got closer to Astrid and began to try and flirt. “You can come over sometime. You look like you work out!” Oh gods. 

She rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the stomach. They were supposed to be focused and silent. The only noises made were the crunching of the leaves and their breath.

Breaking the silence was a violent roar. It was loud and ferocious. They burst into a run. As they ran, a heavy scent of fruit filled their nostrils. It was suffocating.

”KEEP GOING!”

Snaps and heavy thuds were a constant reminder that they couldn’t stop. A croon was heard and a roar responded. 

“THEY’RE CALLING TO EACH OTHER.” Fishlegs frantically said. No one responded. 

They reached a clearing. The sweet scent was stronger then ever. Looking around, Astrid spotted a green and brown scaled dragon. It was panting heavily and made croons every few minutes. 

“That’s the female! It’s Hiccup!” There was a harshness to Fishleg’s tone. It made everyone stop and listen. “We need to get closer to him.”

Snotlout did not like that idea. “What?! Why! To get eaten by a NIGHT FURY???!!” 

“No. We need to have our scent covered. If the Night Fury smells anything other than a female, he’ll go berserk.” 

“That’s right! We’ll mask our scents with Hiccup’s” A determined look went over Astrid’s face. Quickly, she ran over to the dragon and motioned for them to follow. 

“His scent glands are under his chin! There’s some on his front legs! The wrists!” To show this, Fishlegs rubbed his hand against the dragon’s neck. Afterwards, he rubbed that hand on his wrists and rubbed them together. The sweet smell covered Fishlegs.

In minutes, the group was covered in Hiccup’s scent. Although, it felt weird to see that dragon as Hiccup. The pupils were blown wide and had a mindless look to them. 

Everyone, including Astrid, decided that this wasn’t Hiccup. 

They all went to the trees and hid in the leaves. More croons came. Each one became louder than the other. More pained and desperate.

Finally, a thundering roar was heard. It shook the entire forest. A earthly scent filled the air. There was a sharpness to it. It reminded the Vikings of the same sharpness lightning had. 

The heavy footsteps grew closer and closer. Until...

The offspring of lighting and death itself was seen. It’s pupils were slits as it stalked forward. Dark wings were spread out completely. 

It sniffed around and looked at the other dragon. A trill came out. The male took this as an invite to come closer. No fight came from the “female”. 

Too soon, the Night Fury mounted the other. 

The teens looked away. It took hours until they reached the gate. When they did, no one could utter a word. 

*

*

*

For the next week or so, there wasn’t any training. Only Gobber came big to leave them and the other dragons food and water. 

When Hiccup woke up with Toothless in the forest, he thought they were free. Unfortunately not. Both of them couldn’t remember much of what happened. 

Right now, however, Toothless was cuddling with Hiccup. His right wing was over Hiccup’s stomach and his tail was intertwined with his own. It was nice. 

Anyways, even with their few memories, they could piece together what had happened that day The mark on Hiccup’s shoulder was an obvious hint. Each were mortified at the revelation. Apologies from Toothless wouldn’t stop, the dragon being filled with too much guilt and regret to do with. It wasn’t his fault though. 

As much as it hurt, Hiccup knew it was Gobber’s. 

Every now and then, he would hear the familiar voices of the younger Vikings and some roars. Whenever this happened, Toothless would wrap Hiccup up into his wings and talk about random things. 

Around two months had passed, Hiccup having scratched the days into the wall. At least they weren’t chained anymore. 

As time passed, Hiccup grew sluggish. His energy would always be low and he constantly napped. It wasn’t until a few moons ago that they realized something.

There was a growing roundness to Hiccup’s belly. 

The only thing that they could do was pray to the gods that nothing would happen. 

.

.

.

”Hiccup? Are you alright?” Toothless softly warbled at him. He stroked Hiccup’s belly mindlessly. It was a habit he had developed. Most likely to make sure that their fledgling was alright. 

His new mate nodded tiredly. Even though all of this was forced onto the pair, they didn’t mind that much. They knew this day would come. Just not so soon and sudden. 

“When do you think they’ll take us out to train?” Hiccup lifted his neck of the floor and looked at Toothless. 

A snarl escaped his muzzle. 

“Bud, you know we won’t be kept in here forever, right?” 

“I know. I just...don’t want that to happen. Who knows what they’ll do to you or our dragonling.” 

The two just exchanged worries for the rest of the day. Each new day brought more fear. 

When they woke up, Hiccup heard someone talking. Wait. It was more than one. Hiccup crawled into the corner. Feeling this, Toothless woke up and asked what was wrong. 

The door opened and Hiccup’s world fell apart. There stood Stoic and Gobber. 

“Are you sure you have it knocked up?” Stoic questioned, his arm pointing at Hiccup. An involuntary growl came from him. Toothless was in front of him, snarling and baring his teeth. 

“Aye, Stoic. Why,” Gobber sighed, “why did you want this?” 

“Well Gobber.” The chief got closer and closer. He stopped when he was straight in Hiccup’s face. The father stared straight at his ‘son’.

 “I want to break him. Finally make him the deadly killing machine I always wanted.” Without another word, he left. The doors closed, leaving two scared teenagers all alone. 

* * *

 

“What do you mean ‘Break Him’? They doesn’t have anything to do with the question.” Gobber asked. He felt like he knew the answer but it was too horrible to believe. With dark eyes and a malicious smile, Stoic boomed.

”That boy took what I loved away. It broke me. If he never existed, Val would still be here.” He paused. Gobber’s eyes grew wide in disbelief.

 “So, I’m going to break him by taking his own offspring away. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.” The chief stormed away, but stopped at the exit. “Let me know when it’s time. I’ll smash each egg myself.”

Stoic left, leaving darkness and dread in his wake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I’m not sure when the next update will be, but I can promise it won’t take this long. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this! Will Hiccup and Toothless escape? Is Astrid or Gobber going to help them? What will Stoic do next? 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Doing What has to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of Hiccup and Toothless didn't get any better. It was always dark and cold. Their only source Of warmth was each other. Sometimes, they would be able to hear the other dragons roar during training, but that was it. 
> 
> Soon enough, they would be joining the training as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all going to hate me. I’m so sorry. I have no heart or soul. Heed the warnings. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING  
> Gore  
> Death of Offspring

Hiccup did get bigger. It was clear as day that the now dragon was expecting. His scales around his stomach were puffed out completely. As he grew, Toothless grew more and more protective. 

A tense feeling looked over the air at all times. The visit from Stoic terrified them to the core. His threatening words were vague and cold. 

“Hiccup?”

”Hm?”

The pair spent most of their time cuddling together for warmth. Gobber hadn’t came at all for a few days. No new food or water. They had run out of things to burn as well. 

“How will we escape?” Toothless licked his forehead. “We need to do it soon or else...” He paused. 

“I don’t know, Bud. We can try to blast the door open but I’m not sure if I’ll have the strength to help.” They had discussed escaping quite a lot. At first, Toothless suggested they blast down the door. However, the room was very small and the projectiles would hit them. Not to mention there could be people outside guarding them. A plan of escape hadn’t come to their minds at all. Hiccup was probably going to be due any day now. It had been a couple more months. 

Toothless was growing more antsy by the hour. He needed to protect his mate and children at all costs. Still, he didn’t know how. When dragons are almost due to lay their eggs, they are too weak to fly. Some dragons are too big to fly. Especially if they are younger parents. Like Hiccup. He was still very thin as a dragon and all the added weight made it hard for him to fly or move a lot. Not to mention his wings were quite large, but the membrane were naturally weak and thin. He was meant to glide for long periods of time. That’s why his body was a lot smaller and not proportionate to his wing span. 

A harsh knock came from the door. Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup and snarled. The door opened.

It was Stoic and Gobber. There was a malicious grin on his face. 

“Get the ropes, Gobber.” 

“Aye.” 

Both dragons tried to back away, but were already against the wall. Toothless roared and growled at them. When Gobber came back with a muzzle and chains, Hiccup froze. He hid as best as he could, yet there wasn’t any space to hide. 

Gobber took out two tubes and put these small arrows in them. There was guilt in his eyes as he aimed at Hiccup and Toothless and blew. 

They were knocked out once more.

.

.

.

The first thing that came to Hiccup’s mind was that he was in pain. Unbearable pain. Cramps and contractions hit him like a train. He had already experienced them before; however, these were so much worse. They felt real.

He opened his eyes and cried out at the sight. There was a muzzle on him, and he was chained to a wall by his neck. It was so short that Hiccup couldn’t even move. Cheers were heard all around him. His eyes darted all around and his heart dropped. 

Hiccup was in the arena. Everyone from his village was watching him. The boy cried out in pain and fear. He couldn’t move his head at all. Oh gods. 

A croon stopped him mid panic attack. It sounded like Toothless. “Hiccup! You got to stay calm! I think you’re going into labor. Just breathe, okay!” 

Labor? What. No. No. No. NO. He wasn’t ready. Gods, Hiccup wasn’t ready. This place wasn’t safe. It was dangerous. Primal instincts that he didn’t know he had screamed at him to get away. 

Yet, he couldn’t. More contractions hit him and he screamed. It was too much. There was so much pressure right now. And pain. It burned. The noise of the Viking watching him faded away. 

“T-T-Toothless!” He sobbed out. “I’m scared!” Hiccup heaved out. He couldn’t breathe. He was tired. He wasn’t ready. He’s in danger. 

DANGERDANGERDANGERDANGER

 “Stay calm! It’ll be alright! Once this is over, we’ll take the eggs and fly them to safety. I’ll blast my way out of here! Everything will be fine.”

Toothless. Toothless was safe. He was warm. He would never hurt Hiccup. He gave him protection. Toothless was such a good mate. So caring and loving. 

Incoherent thoughts appeared in Hiccup’s dazed mind. They disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Violent contractions came over him. Shorter and more often. Wave after wave hit him. The pressure was so, so high. He couldn’t hold his screams anymore. A primal side came out of him. No more thoughts came from his mind. Just the instinct to push.

* * *

Stoic had called a town meeting, saying they all must go to the training/fighting ring. No one questioned their chief. His massive hammer was by his side. 

“I hate this.” It was Fishlegs. His eyes seemed watery. “This isn’t right.” 

Another roar came from the green and brown dragon. It was chained up and couldn’t move. Ear splitting roars of pain were a constant reminder of how the creature was suffering. Even Snotlout looked uncomfortable. 

“Hiccup was forced to be bred. Against his own will. Same thing for that Night Fury. This wasn’t a natural mating. Hiccup wouldn’t have wanted this. He seems to be in so much pain. This is so wrong. Just look at him-“ 

“Shut it, Fish Face. That thing is not Hiccup! It’s a dragon. Hiccup was gone the second he turned into...that.” Snotlout whispered harshly. Not quite believing himself.

 “He’s right. That isn’t Hiccup.” The quiet voice from Astrid made everyone turn towards her. She looked pale as she looked at the sight below them. It wasn’t. It just wasn’t Hiccup. Those roars of pain didn’t resemble the screams they all heard whenever Hiccup was badly hurt. No. Those eyes that had tears pouring out of them weren’t the same eyes that always had tears in them whenever they ran after him. The brown scales along its face do not look like Hiccup’s own freckles. “I-It’s not.” 

“But it is! That’s Hiccup! Same freckles, same eyes. Hel, same screams!” Fishlegs looked angry now. The angriest they’ve ever seen him. 

“I think we really messed up.” Tuffnut said, eyes wide. 

“Yeah. This really isn’t right. I feel terrible about it.” There was a guilty look on Ruffnut’s face. She was completely serious. “Look, he can’t even move.” Ruffnut pointed towards the tight chains.

Both Astrid and Snotlout refused to say anything.

”WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE EVENT OF A LIFE TIME!” Stoic’s voice boomed through the place. “WE ALL KNOW OF HICCUP, RIGHT?” Boos followed.

 “WELL, THIS HERE DRAGON IS, HICCUP! TURNS OUT THAT HE IS A HYBRID.” Screams of disgust were heard. “AS PUNISHMENT FOR HIS CRIMES, HE WILL FACE EXECUTION.” 

Cheers and hollers came from all the Vikings. The young teenagers were frozen at the proclamation. Gobber was next to Stoic and was looking down at Hiccup and Toothless. He looked hollow.

”BUT NOT ANY EXECUTION. YOU SEE, HICCUP IS PREGNANT WITH THE NIGHT FURY’S HELL SPAWN! SO, I WILL SMASH THOSE EGGS THE SECOND THEY COME PUT. THEN, HICCUP AND THE NIGHT FURY WILL BE KILLED!” All the Vikings yelled in celebration. “AND YOU WILL ALL GET TO WITNESS IT!” 

The group gaped. This wasn’t fair. It really was cruel. What did Hiccup really do to deserve something like this? Nothing really. In fact, he always wanted to help out others no matter what.

.

.

.

One time, when they were eight, the twins and Snotlout threw all of Fishleg’s cards down a hill. Hiccup was in the area, sketching things out when he saw what happened. Immediately, Hiccup ran to help Fishlegs find his cards. He got into small holes to reach some of them and sprinted all over the place to look for more. Once they found all of Fishlegs cards, Hiccup smiled at Fishlegs and gave him a hug. 

Another time, the twins were stuck in the well. It must have been for some stupid reason. They were stuck for two days since the rope and bucket had broke. During the entire time, Hiccup came by and dropped down food and water. All the adults were on a voyage to find the dragon’s once more. The Vikings that remained were too busy or too old or too young. Hiccup wasn’t able to find any rope, so he began making once out of his own clothes and grass. Once Hiccup pulled them out, he also gave them a hug. 

Snotlout has always had a temper. Even when he was little, he always got angry and frustrated. His father never responded well to his tantrums. He would yell and insult him. Sometimes slap. Whenever that happened, Hiccup would come over with bread sprinkled in sugar and try to cheer him up. No matter how badly his older cousin treated him, Hiccup still really cared about him. There was a particularly bad fight between him and his dad. Hiccup could tell. They did their little routine and Snotlout broke a bit. There was a forming bruise underneath his eye. No one ever saw the tough and arrogant Snotlout completely break and start crying. They were eleven at the time. Hiccup wouldn’t ever yell back or berate him. No, he understood and never judged him. That was the first time Hiccup’s hug was reciprocated. 

The axe that Astrid always had meant a lot to her. It was her father’s before he passed from an infected wound in his leg. Her mom was the one that gave it to her. She said he would have wanted her to have it. For years, Astrid swung and threw the axe around. It was the most valuable thing she had in her life. So when it got lost, she panicked. Astrid was terrified about the thought that something bad had happened to it. For days she looked for it. She demanded that everyone helped her find it. No one really cared or listened. One night, she was looking for it in the forest. It had been a week since it disappeared. That same morning she remembered she beating up Hiccup because he was annoying her from his coughs. It truly surprised her to see Hiccup jump down from a tree with her axe in his hand. He had found it a couple hours ago. It turns out that Hiccup had been looking for it the second he heard it went missing. Astrid had been crying that night, thinking that the only thing from her father was gone. Hiccup gave it to her and a sharpening rock. She swung her arms around him and thanked him repeatedly. He gladly hugged back. 

.

.

.

 “We need to stop this! It isn’t right! This is barbaric!” Astrid finally regained her voice. “That dragon is Hiccup. No matter what he did, he doesn’t deserve to be punished like that.” The group all nodded. She motioned for them to leave, but stopped when Snotlout refused to move. 

“Snotlout?” 

The only response she got was a shaky finger pointing at the arena. What they saw was a horrific sight. Hiccup’s entire legs were drenched in blood. It wasn’t stopping. However, they could see a black egg crowning. 

Oh gods.

 

* * *

Hiccup was tired. It felt like he had been pushing for hours. He could feel blood trickle down his back legs. 

“HICCUP! IT’LL BE ALRIGHT. YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE.”

But he was so exhausted and in pain. Maybe it would be alright if he rested.

”I CAN SEE THE EGG CROWNING. YOU JUST NEED TO GIVE ONE MORE BIG PUSH!” 

Just one more? For what though? Wait. Egg. That voice said egg. Hiccup snapped back to reality. He needed to do this. The dragon took a few deep breaths and counted down from 10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

NOW. 

A deafening roar hushed the crowd. There were two eggs. Yet there was still pressure. 

“JUST ONE MORE HICCUP! I CAN SEE ANOTHER CROWNING. YOU CAN DO THIS, LOVE!”

No matter how drained Hiccup was, he knew he had to do this. There was no energy left in him, but he readied himself to push again. 

“TAKE DEEP BREATHS. JUST GIVE ME A SMALLER PUSH IN 3... 2... 1!”

And he did. Toothless kept repeating his same words four times. Even if his mate couldn’t see him, Toothless knew he could hear him. The Night Fury was on the opposite side of the arena, every limb chained up. He had a muzzle on and a chain on his neck. 

“NOW, WE JUST HAVE ONE MORE! TAKE A BIG BREATH. COUNT TO 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1! PUSH!”

The final roar came out of Hiccup. It was the loudest one yet. His scales were completely dull, almost gray looking. He was fading in and out of consciousness. Toothless’s praises and cheers were lost in the pounding in his ears. 

“YOU DID IT, HICCUP!” 

Hiccup blacked out. 

.

.

.

When he woke up, Hiccup was in pain and so tired. Toothless was asleep next to him. They were still in the arena but no one was there. It was night time. Weird.

In a pile of soft grass were three eggs. Torches and a fire were near them. A blank was also draped across the eggs. He carefully squirmed out of Toothless’s grip and went over to his clutch. 

A warm feeling filled his chest. The past six or seven months had passed in a blur for him. Now, here he was. In front of his eggs. 

“Hiccup? Oh thank gods you’re awake!” Toothless whispered out. He walked over to his mate and wrapped him in a dragon hug. “I thought you weren’t going to wake up any time soon. You lost a lot of blood.” 

“Well, I’m here now.”

 “And I couldn’t be more happy about it.” 

Hiccup pressed his forehead on Toothless’s. Each closed their eyes, only wanting to bathe in the others presence. They weren’t chained up and had the perfect opportunity to escape. 

“Those idiots left us here! We can escape, Hiccup!”

 “W-We can! Oh my gods, Toothless we finally can!” 

Each trilled In happiness. Toothless couldn’t help himself and gave Hiccup a kiss on the snout. Then the cheek. Then the forehead. He was just so happy!

 “Haha! Toothless, stop it!” giggled Hiccup. The dragon relented. “Just look at them, bud. Can you believe it? We’re parents!” He was all choked up in joy that he couldn’t help but give Toothless a few pecks in return.

The chaste kisses turned into Dragon kisses. Both were overjoyed and filled with love for each other and their young! Even if they never wanted the responsibility in the first place, they grew to love the dragonlings. 

“What should we name them, Too-“

BAM

The door swung open, revealing Stoic the Vast in his full glory. 

“I suggest you two get back before anythin’ happens to yer eggs, right?” 

Instincts took over and Hiccup hissed and snarled at his father. His tail wrapped around his clutch and his body shielded them. This was the look of a very protective mother dragon. One that would do anything to protect her clutch. 

“Well, well, well. It looks like you do have guts, my boy.” 

Hiccup glared furiously at his father. Maternal instincts took over and another growl came from him. This time, he bared his teeth. Smoke puffed from his mouth and nostrils in warning. 

“Yer too late, though.” 

With a bang from his hammer, snares wrapped around both of them. They went around their mouths, necks, chests, and limbs. Both thrashed around wildly. 

“Dad! Dad, please don’t do this!” Even if Stoic didn’t know what he was saying, Hiccup tried to get through to him. His voice was muffled from the tight ropes. 

“You know, we were going to do this in public, but those teens had to ruin it. They all screamed and shouted obscenities. Such offensive things that the others went after them. I was furious, but I’m glad they did it. Because, now,” Stoic knelt down, locking eyes with Hiccup. “I get to hear your screams all alone. Let’s start with this one.” 

Stoic grabbed the largest egg and split it open. A mostly developed fetus spilled out. They weren’t supposed to hatch yet though. Hiccup thrashed even more, eyes wide with terror. He saw the small hatchling wiggle around and give a couple of squeaks. Something about the smell immediately told Hiccup and Toothless that it was a girl. 

She nearly looked identical to her father. Yet she had brown scales that freckled her body. Her big eyes were just like her ‘mother’s. A coo came from Hiccup. 

Right when the baby dragon was going to turn around, a hammer squashed her to pieces. A strangled screech came from Toothless as Hiccup cried in sorrow. 

Blood and guts were splattered across the floor. Hiccup wanted to hurl. Sobs broke through him as he was forced to watch. 

“Good to know that they are mostly developed.” Stoic laughed and winked at Hiccup. 

Stoic raised his hammer again and smashed the second egg. Even more body parts were splattered across the area. Both parents screamed and sobbed. Tears dripped onto the dirt below them. 

“You took everything away from me. It’s because of you that your mother is dead! Every tragedy in this village is because of you, Hiccup! You aren’t my son.” 

The smallest egg was shattered by Stoic’s foot. He stomped and stomped on the baby dragon. Only a bloody mush was left. 

“Oh, by the way, you will be part of the training dragons. You’ll also be an opponent in our dragon games. Can’t wait to see you.” 

With that, Stoic left. 

.

.

.

Morning came and they were still suspended in the air. Each had passed out from exhaustion. The fight had been drained from them. How could they still have hope when their children were MURDERED. 

The opening of the door didn’t faze the pair. Steps got closer and closer to them. They didn’t care. 

“Oh my gods, Hiccup. I’m so sorry.” Gobber was by his side the second he saw the remnants of shells, bones, and guts. He cut both dragons free. Each fell limp. 

The Night Fury got up and gazed at the wall, emotionless. Its wings sagged behind it and its head was held down. 

Gobber had listened to his orders but at what cost? 

“Boyo?” He gently went to touch the limp dragon. Immediately, he recoiled when Hiccup snapped at Gobber, eyes wide and completely wild.

There was no sign of recognition in Hiccup’s eyes. He pounced on Gobber, claws fully retracted. Drool landed on his face as the dragon stood over him, mouth open and panting. 

The dragon roared into his face, anger and resent clear. It fired a blast of molten metal right next to him as a warning. It snorted at him and walked away. 

So, Gobber walked off as well. 

* * *

 

They were put back in the cage again with no retaliation. Hiccup went to the farthest corner and curled up into a ball. 

When Toothless came near him, he snarled and snapped at him. Despite this,  the Night Fury kept trying until Hiccup gave up. Toothless enveloped him into a hug. 

Roars of pain and grief could be heard throughout the village. 

“We’ll kill that man. No matter what.” Toothless roared. 

“Yeah. We will,” answered Hiccup, eyes dark. Whatever humanity he had left was gone. They would pay. Every single one.

* * *

 

For once in their lives, the young Vikings didn’t want to go to dragon training. Not at all. They all were exhausted body physically and mentally from yesterday. Astrid vomited the second she got home, Fishlegs was a nervous wreck, the twins stopped talking, and Snotlout still looked extremely pale. 

Still, they had to go. 

Once they entered, Fishlegs gasped harshly. Across the floor and walls was blood. There was mush in various places and remnants of bones and eggs. When the realization hit them, their stomachs all dropped. The eggs. They had been shattered. 

“Hello laddies and lassies! Today we are going to learn about a new dragon species! Chief Stoic wanted to make sure you knew about it!” So much guilt was in Gobber’s eyes. At the mention of the chief, they all recoiled. 

“What’s the new species called?” Astrid asked. She knew it was Hiccup, but she wanted to know if they actually gave him a different name. 

Gobber hobbled over to a door and took out the large wooden pole that kept the dragons in. “I’ve decided to call...it...the Volcanic Black Smith. Careful with this one, we don’t know any of its attacks or abilities.”

”So you’re just going to let us be the guinea pigs!?” Snotlout yelped.

”Yes.” 

A blur of green flew out of the cage. Hisses and growls filled the whole space. 

When it laid its eyes on them, it screeched. It crawled against the ceiling until it was right above the group. They all ran in different directions, shock finally fading away. Everyone got shields and weapons for protection. 

The dragon roared. It lowered itself onto the group and stalked towards Snotlout  in particular. He barely moved after getting a shield and knife. Smoke poured from the dragon’s nostrils and muzzles as it advanced. A stream of molten metal shot at Snotlout. Luckily, the teen ran away. The dragon let out a weird sound, almost like a laugh and continued forward.

Getting a better look, Snotlout saw that the dragon’s scales were dull, its eyes were red and puffy, there was a shakiness in its step, and labored breaths came out of its mouth. It looked terrible. It looked so distraught and upset. Snotlout continued to back away, but stopped once he hit the wall. All the other teens were hidding. 

It got closer and closer. Right when its snout touched Snotlout’s face, it stopped. There was an unreadable expression on its face. It snarled at him and sprinted towards his cage, not coming out. 

Once it was gone, Snotlout curled his hands into fists. He was angry. Very, very angry. 

“What have you done to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me so much to write. I’m so sorry. I’ll be waiting for your hatred at me in the comments below! 
> 
> :,)


End file.
